


Unrestrained

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Rings, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Ficlet, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Electricity has always been something used to keep him restrained, but the crackle of it from Kira’s fingertips as she prods his prostate is like freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens to me when people talk to me about bottom!Derek on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com). I encourage such talk for just that reason.

Derek’s shoulders tense and release as he presses his ass back, eager to feel everything just a little bit more. He’s blissed out, his cock dripping with precome just to spite the tightness of the cock ring holding him back from a final release, but it doesn’t change the way that Kira’s fingers have brought him beyond the edge over and over again already that night, her knuckles bruising his ass as she slams into him with a pace he can’t keep track of. Electricity has always been something used to keep him restrained, but the crackle of it from Kira’s fingertips as she prods his prostate is like freedom. It’s life flowing through his veins and then catching in his spine and cresting waves of pleasure throughout his entire being that lingers in the form of little shakes and gasps of aftershocks. 

Kira is lightning and earthquakes and everything dangerous contained in a vessel determined to wring him of life in a way he can’t help but be thankful for. With a particularly hard rub of his prostate, Kira uses her other hand to rip off the cock ring and then cup his balls, massaging them with just enough voltage that his body sings with it and then he’s coming on the comforter and collapsing right into the mess, laughing as Kira jerks her hands back to avoid getting caught beneath him. He turns his head back and catches her eye and she smirks, shrugging, then wiggles fingers at him that also dim the lights. He laughs again and wonders how it feels so good to be alive.


End file.
